


In Which Our Heroine Gossips About Endgame

by Intentionally Misspelled (cthulu)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Group chat, Not really a story, Team Iron Man, because Ao3 doesn't have chat features (or cat features either), in-group gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulu/pseuds/Intentionally%20Misspelled
Summary: Our Heroine sits down with her friends and talks about Endgame (and related MCU whatnot) so nobody has to write a story first.





	In Which Our Heroine Gossips About Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kizmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/gifts), [izumi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/gifts), [Anafandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/gifts), [Rjslpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/gifts), [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/gifts), [VWebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VWebb/gifts), [DaughteroftheSilverMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheSilverMoon/gifts), [KahunaBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahunaBurger/gifts), [TheSovereigntyofReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/gifts), [Hawkwind1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwind1980/gifts), [katling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/gifts).



> I got tired of waiting for people to start writing stories for Endgame. 
> 
> If I missed you in the gifting, I'm sorry, my brain is kinda fried. It's for all of us in this corner of the fandom!

**Setting: A Movie Theater Near You**

**Our Heroine** watches in awe as special effects zoom by, characters have Emotional Moments, one-liners are thrown back and forth, and a Really Big Battle ensues. The Stan Lee cameo is as well executed as expected. When the movie ends, she is left blinking at the end, emotions aswirl, when one of the people next to her asks:

 **[Her Companion]:** Did you like it?

 **Our Heroine** makes a number of faces as she processes the question.

 **[Our Heroine]:** I...don't know? It's hard to explain. As a movie, it was an objectively pleasant experience. If you took none of the previous movies into account, or at least skipped Age of Ultron and Civil War, it was quite nice. It...

 **[Her Companion]:** Uh...

 **[Our Heroine]:** Oh, right. Nerding out is for the internet. Fast forward through the analysis and we get... I have Feelings about it.

 **Her Companion** looks torn between polite interest and wariness of the possibility of an ensuing nerd-vomit. Our heroine takes pity on her Companion and changes the subject, then spends weeks waiting for people to start posting stories before deciding to just make a space for people to talk about it.


End file.
